Generally, a drawer or cabinet includes a plurality of sidewalls and panels. These sidewalls and panels define a storage space therebetween. As market demands diversify, the sidewalls and panels (e.g., a front panel) of a drawer or cabinet can nowadays be put together through mechanism design. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,297,724 B2 and 8,727,461 B2 and US Patent Publication Nos. 2014/0070687 A1, 2014/0072366 A1, 2014/0077677 A1, and 2014/0252936 A1 disclose a drawer sidewall or lateral frame member to which the front panel of a drawer can be mounted releasably. The aforementioned patent documents are incorporated herein by reference.
According to the tool-free mounting structures disclosed in the prior art, the front panel and sidewalls of a drawer may have problem being securely assembled together if the errors of assembly exceed the tolerable range.